The invention relates to a method for metering products which are conveyed in a predetermined quantity to a package and in which a metered quantity is determined by opening and closing at least one valve.
The invention additionally relates to a device for metering products which are conveyed in a predetermined quantity to a package wherein the device has at least one valve which controls or regulates a product flow by opening and closing a conveying path, and which includes a valve housing in which a blocking element is positionably arranged in the conveying path.
Such devices and methods are used, for example, for filling and/or metering quantities of pourable, flowable or pasty products or products with piece-like portions, particularly also of foodstuff, for example, products like beverages, other liquid or pasty foodstuffs, of piece-like foodstuffs and/or mixtures or conglomerates of the above-mentioned foodstuffs or products. For filling such products, it is usually necessary to make available a large opening cross-section and, when the valve is closed, the product should be cut off if at all possible. Such requirements, also particularly exist in the field of aseptic filling of foodstuffs. For such aseptic applications, so-called pin-openings are commonly used. In the non-aseptic range, it is known in the art to use roller outlets or similar devices.
However, the previously known methods and devices cannot meet all requirements which are made up of a quick, reliable and problem-free filling.